1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech synthesizing device, method, and computer program product for outputting values that change with time by means of voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, measurement result output devices that automatically read out values obtained as measurement results by measurement equipment at regular time intervals (measurement values) have been suggested (see JP-A 9-61197 (KOKAI), for example). By use of such a measurement result output device, the user can be informed of measurement values by means of voice without averting his/her eyes from a subject of a job that requires grasping of measurement results, and the user can thereby concentrate on the job.
When the measurement value rapidly changes; however, the value may change at a moment it is read out. Then, the read out value is no longer a real-time value, which causes incorrect correspondence between the measurement time and the measurement value. In other words, the user may not be informed of the measurement value in a timely manner.